


¿ A Donde lleva el tren?

by Grimaxiliatrix100



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimaxiliatrix100/pseuds/Grimaxiliatrix100
Summary: Gilbert se sube al tren Berlin/Múnich con el corazón roto y una carta en su gabardina.Quizá un ruso extraño le enseñe lo bueno de la vida.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	¿ A Donde lleva el tren?

Gilbert yacía parado justo frente al anden, las seis con cuarenta y cinco marcaban el el reloj de la torre. La gente pasaba de aquí para allá, moviéndose y moviendo al alemán de vez en cuando, cuando ya no había espacio para transitar.  
era sábado por la tarde y la gente en la estación estaba apresurada por ir a casa o de fiesta.  
el por su parte esperó tres viajes antes de tratar de imaginar que era lo que haría allí.  
la linea de Berlín-Múnich comenzaba a vaciarse de poco y el seguía allí, parado en el anden, esperando tomar valor para subir al tren.  
sus labios estaban fruncidos y la mirada perdida en la carta que tenia en la mano; había leído y releído lo suficiente como para saber que el austriaco no quería saber nada del alemán de nuevo.  
Gilbert estaba indeciso. no tenia idea de que hacer, de si debería regresar a la casa que compartieron por tantos años y tratar de arreglar las cosas con su marido o huir a Múnich donde podría encontrar consuelo con Lutz y en la cerveza.  
Gilbert siempre dudaba, Roderich sin embargo sabia a la perfección que era lo que quería y no era al Prusiano en su vida.  
el silbato que anunciaba el nuevo tren le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
volvió la vista a donde estaba la entrada de la estación pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones donde había hecho viajes.  
Roderich no estaba allí para despedirlo.  
"nunca mas"  
arrugó la carta y la metió de forma descuidada en los bolsillos de la gabardina. Caminó a donde la entrada y con miedo extendió la mano al guardia,dándole su boleto de abordaje.  
el lo rompió, regresando de vuelta solo la mitad; de nuevo Gilbert vio la señal justo frente a el: Roderich y él no volverían a ser uno.  
no había forma de volver a unir lo que alguien ya había roto, Gilbert no se culpo, ni culpo a Roderich. Era el destino y las circunstancias, simplemente el amor se había terminado ... su romance de verano había caído de la misma forma en la que cayo el muro de Berlin.  
se sentó en donde el boleto roto de tren le indicaba era su asiento durante las próximas 6 horas y el termino por cerrar los ojos.

lo que soñó fue extraño.

recordaba el paisaje nevado como solamente una ilusión de su corazón roto, la ventisca le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, todo cambio a Francis llamándolo y diciéndole que podía ir a su casa en parís y también estaba Antonio, maldiciendo a Roderich cuando se entero de que Gilbert lo había encontrado en la cama con Elizabetha, recordó lo mucho que había llorado después de aquello, recordaba la fuerte nevada que cayo mientras el estaba atrapado en el pub donde había ido a ahogar sus penas en alcohol.  
abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un movimiento brusco. Miro su reloj y se decepcionó al ver que solo había pasado una hora arriba de la maquina; saco su celular y miro sus notificaciones.  
Antonio le había mandado un meme de gatitos y Francis su ubicación en tiempo real, Gilbert soltó una risa al ver que estaba con Arthur. Fuera de eso nada, ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de pedir perdón. bajo con el dedo hasta que llego a un número desconocido.  
abrió el mensaje y alzo una ceja.

"se que es difícil para ti, pero realmente estoy enamorada de Roderich...lamento que te enterases de..."

bloqueo el número y se encargo de eliminar el mensaje sin siquiera terminarlo de leer.  
mierda, lo sabia; el sabia que Elizabetha y Roderich estaban enamorados, ni una mierda tenia que venir a decirle, estaba por entrar en ese duelo de mirar a la ventana durante todo el camino, cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió, el albino se echó el celular al abrigo como si lo hubiese robado, no estaba asustado. pero le había tomado desprevenido la presencia de alguien en el vagón.  
en la entrada había un hombre enorme acompañado de uno de los guardias del tren, sin mentir... Gilbert sabia reconocer cuando alguien era alto y este hombre lo era.  
el extraño se quitó la unshaka y se sacudió la nieve de la gabardina blanca, Gilbert se quedo mirándolo mas tiempo del que el mismo hubiese querido. El extraño tenia el cabello rubio cenizo quizá demasiado descuidado pero no lo suficiente para decir que lucia largo, supuso que lo había mirado de forma tan insistente que termino llamando la atención de aquel hombre.  
El extraño le sonrió y le saludo con la mano, dio unas últimas palabras al guardia del tren, este último asintió y le entrego las maletas de mano, cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.  
el rubio confiado,caminó hasta su lado, señalando el asiento enfrente del Alemán.  
Gilbert quito la maleta de mano y le dejo sentarse, si eso fuera posible, las piernas del extranjero casi golpeaban sus rodillas.

—привет*...

No era justo. Gilbert de verdad que quería estar solo en esos momentos, sobretodo ahora que podía sentir las vibraciones de una llamada en su bolsillo.  
asintió tranquilamente al chico frente a el y sacó el móvil de nuevo. contestando al número desconocido.

—¿si?

—¡gilbert!— la voz al otro lado del comunicador le hizo casi desplomarse, no quería oírle, quería un viaje tranquilo. No quería osos rusos y Austriacos histéricos para lidiar.  
se había ido por una maldita razón.— ¿donde...donde estas?

se quedo quieto tratando de sopesar aquella pregunta. Realmente estaba confundido, tanto del tono preocupado como de la verdadera duda en su pregunta.

—voy camino a Munich... deje comida en el refrigerador y un cheque para la renta de este mes.— de pronto escucho como a través del auricular comenzaba un sollozo profundo.— voy a colgar.

—¡espera! no...por favor Gilbert hablemos...arreglemos esto...podemos...Gilbert lo siento.

se sintió observado por el extranjero, agradecido que no hablase en Alemán, por que Gilbert estaba a nada de soltar su mierda.  
estaba molesto y aquella molestia lo iba a hacer explotar.

— no hay nada que hablar...no voy a volver Roderich.— "Roderich" no "señorito" no "cariño" no "amor"...solo Roderich.

Dio un salto en su asiento cuando el ruso se levantó del asiento y caminó de nuevo de donde había salido. Gilbert Imagino que lo había hecho sentir incomodo y había terminado por irse, pero sabia que no era tan sencillo, el extranjero había dejado sus cosas en el asiento.

—por favor... no puedo estar solo, mi madre, mi padre...ellos van a..imagina lo que la gente va a decir... — Gilbert levanto la voz, acallando al austriaco.

— entonces diles que ya no eres un desviado...presenta a Elizabetha y se acabo... 

estaba por decir algo realmente hiriente cuando Roderich alzo la voz también.  
las palabras del austriaco le causaron daño, el como se expresaba de el y de su falta de "madurez".

— ¿como te atreves a pensar que puedo llegar simplemente con Elizabetha? ¡No estamos casados!¡imagina el escándalo en el que me voy a meter!¡Gilbert ten un poco de sentido común!

— entonces arréglate como puedas...

—¡eres un patán!

El hombre ruso volvió a entrar justo en ese momento,Gilbert se quedo en silencio, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y de allí todo fue demasiado rápido; el hombre le arrebato el celular de forma violenta y grito algo en ruso, Roderich seguramente le entendió por que inmediatamente escuchó como se puso a la defensiva y comenzaba a gritar de vuelta en ruso, pero el extraño fue mas rápido, colgó al numero y lo lanzó por la ventana.  
Gilbert estaba en shock. La primera por que ese celular se lo había regalado su hermano desde hacia años...no lo cambiaba por sentimiento.  
y dos....

— has tirado el maldito teléfono...

el ruso se volvió a sentar y sonrió tranquilo, parecía un niño pequeño que había hecho una buena acción.  
Gilbert estaba realmente confundido, sus sentimientos iban de la molestia a la sorpresa.  
¿todos los rusos eran así de intensos?

— da, esa persona estaba siendo muy grosera.

— ¿y por eso tiraste mi celular?

— da!

miro por la ventana de nuevo y suspiro, no podía hacer nada por el, el celular estaba bien muerto en alguna parte del camino.  
el Prusiano volvió la vista al ruso y se alzo de hombros. bueno...mejor así ¿no?  
quería estar solo, conocía el numero de Ludwig y el de sus amigos, no necesitaba el teléfono.  
"esa persona estaba siendo muy grosera"  
Gilbert conservo ese comentario en su cabeza.  
"¡patán!"   
ah, esa también.

—¿vas a Munich? — trato de sacarle un poco de platica, después de darse cuenta de que hablaba alemán de forma fluida.

— voy a ir a Innsbruck.

Gilbert alzo la ceja tranquilamente, se enfoco mas en el chico, puso atención en sus ojos violetas y en aquella bufanda enredada en su cuello.  
parecía alguien tierno,pero dudaba un poco de su propio juicio después de verle hacer aquello por mero impulso.  
Desvió la mirada a la ventana y se alzo de hombros de forma inconsciente, dejando morir allí la conversación.

—soy Ivan.

Gilbert volvió a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa tranquila.

— Gilbert...

— no deberías estar triste, el viaje es muy bonito...¿por que no vas conmigo a Innsbruck?

gilbert de pronto se sintió como un niño de diez años, emocionado.  
con la diferencia de que ya estaba entrando a los 30 y que estaba dejándose llevar por un ruso impulsivo al que acababa de conocer.  
¿tenia algo que perder?  
nada.

— claro...¿por que no?

El ruso sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió, saco su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo extendió.  
Gilbert lo miro un momento y acepto a tomarlo, comenzó a marcar y de pronto el mismo se pregunto.  
¿que diablos estaba haciendo?  
ni siquiera el lo sabia, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

— Lutz....iré a Innsbruck...regresare en unos cuantos días.

Gilbert no espero respuesta.  
colgó y en venganza... lanzo el celular de Ivan por la ventana.  
volvió la vista a donde el Ruso y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

— esa es por tirar el celular que mi hermano me regalo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola! 
> 
> Bien, este es un pequeño two shot que se me ocurrió de la nada, no hay nada planeado así que desconozco cuando volveré a actualizar, no me maten, soy principiante.   
> No crean que escribo bien 
> 
> *привет :(priwět) “Hola”


End file.
